Un feliz cumpleaños para ti Otayuri
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: El único deseo de Otabek era pasar su cumpleaños con Yuri... Otayuri One shot [COMPLETO]


El cumpleaños de Otabek Altin había pasado para él como cualquier otro día del año: normal. Aunque, para el kazajo no era de extrañar, porque todos solían olvidar su cumpleaños por las fiestas de Halloween, y aunque la gran mayoría de las personas no se lo creyeran, él lo comprendía, ya que después de todo, ¿cómo podría compararse un cumpleaños cualquiera al día en que puedes disfrazarte de monstruo, hacer travesuras, pedir dulces y bailar entre luces moradas?

Por tanto, él decidió también pasarlo de largo, entrenando de mañana a atardecer para no pensar mucho en eso. El problema radicaba en que, justamente ese año, no podía hacerlo del todo, no cuando por fin se había convertido en amigo del joven que le había robado más de un pensamiento desde que lo conoció, y del que su mente mantenía su imagen y sonrisa vívidas, enmarcadas en sus hermosos ojos verdes: Yuri Plisetsky.

Y tampoco podía hacerlo del todo, porque su deseo único de cumpleaños era poder pasarlo con él, aunque se antojaba imposible, porque estaban a miles de kilómetros, y con el campeón mundial en medio de una concentración de la federación Rusa. Así que solo era un deseo que no podía ser, pese a que lo pedía en su cumpleaños.

Recogiendo sus pertenencias, Altin salió de la pista de hielo y tomó rumbo con su motocicleta para su apartamento. El atardecer tenía unos colores dignos del día que se celebraba, entre anaranjados, violetas y rojos; era sin duda, precioso. En menos de diez minutos, Otabek había llegado a su hogar. Aventó su maleta al sofá, se dirigió a la terraza y salió a terminar de contemplar desde lo alto, el ocaso de finales de octubre en Almaty. A lo lejos, las montañas con picos nevados rozaban el cielo, y un suspiro enorme llenó el espacio solo roto por el viento.

Un suspiro que llevaba un nombre implícito...

—Yuri...

Sin embargo, mientras su nombre pronunciaba, un ligero sonido al interior del piso le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, con lo cual se dirigió a revisar. Miró la sala, el comedor, el baño y la cocina, pero no había nada. Dejó al final la habitación, la cual abrió de golpe, como si así fuera a sorprender en flagrancia a lo que provocaba el ruido, pero de igual manera, no había nada... Excepto por una cola esponjosa y grisácea que se terminaba de meter bajo la cama.

Con gran cautela, Otabek avanzó, se agachó se asomó bajo la cama.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó, al unísono de escucharse un maullido de sorpresa y salir corriendo, hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, una bolita de pelos que hasta entonces solo había visto tras una pantalla-. ¡Potya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El gato miró al patinador y se lanzó a sus brazos, lo cual sorprendió al chico. Potya se acurrucó en sus brazos, ronroneando con gusto, mientras Otabek caía en la cuenta de que si Potya estaba ahí, significaba solamente una cosa: que Yuri también estaba ahí. Bueno, no ahí, porque en todo el apartamento no estaba.

Así que a Beka se le ocurrió un plan. Uno donde su emoción por ver a Yuri, le llevaron a pensar rápido y ejecutar una contra sorpresa a la que el ruso le iba a dar. Corrió al sofá, recogió su maleta y la dejó acomodada bajo la cama. Cerró la puerta de la terraza, dejó a Potya sobre su cama y él se escondió en el armario. A final de cuentas, Yuri no sabía que él ya había llegado, por lo que no imaginaría que estaría oculto, y le daría un susto cuando menos se lo imaginara.

El plan estaba echado, solo faltaba que Yuri regresara.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Altin escuchó la puerta abrirse muy despacio, y a alguien entrar antes de esta cerrarse. Potya salió corriendo de la alcoba, lo que confirmaba que el chico rubio había llegado. Y aunque Beka moría de ganas de salir corriendo a verlo, esperar unos minutos por ver su reacción valía toda la pena.

Ruidos en la cocina, en el comedor, y diez minutos pasaron. Potya volvió a entrar al cuarto y a echarse a la cama, plácidamente, viniendo tras de él su dueño, mirándolo con mucha emoción el kazajo, tras una pequeña apertura de las puertas.

—Potya, te dije que no te subieras a la cama -expresó Yuri, acercándose a la cama para poder quitarlo-, aunque no te puedo culpar, porque es la cama de Beka— y dicho esto, se acostó en la cama, rodando en ella, para al final, tomar una de las almohadas y aspirar su aroma—. Huele a él, ¿sabes? Espero que ya no tarde, porque ya quiero verlo. Porque yo quiero...

Otabek estaba rojo, al mirar esa dulce escena, y escuchar los pensamientos de su amigo, cuando un sonido de celular lo interrumpió, no solo a él, sino a Yuri.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?! —gritó en la llamada Yakov, claramente molesto.

—Te dije que quería venir a ver a Otabek. Y te dije que aunque me hubieras negado el permiso, iba a hacerlo.

—Pero sabes que la federación no te dio permiso. Podrás ser el campeón mundial pero no puedes hacer lo que quieras y...

—Yakov, ya estoy en Almaty. Voy a regresar hasta el lunes, así que por favor no insistas. Estoy bien y tomaré estos días para visitar a Otabek. Hablé con Lilya y ella me dio permiso.

—¡Pero ella no es tu entrenadora!

—Pero ella si entiende lo que siento. Y si tú hubieras hecho un esfuerzo por ver lo que ella sentía, no la hubieras perdido -gritó Plisetksy, furioso.

—No hables de lo que no sabes.

—Entonces tú tampoco lo hagas. Tu tenías cerca a tu esposa y la dejaste ir. Yo tengo lejos a Otabek y no pienso dejarlo ir.

—¿Eso qué significa Yuri? —preguntó Yakov, con un tono de voz más comprensivo, como si le estuviera concediendo la razón.

—¿Tú por qué crees que to dejaría la concentración y viajaría tantos kilómetros? Piénsalo. Debo irme.

—Ni siquiera sabes si él te... —terminó su entrenador, pero el rubio colgó la llamada.

Potya maulló, se acurrucó en la almohada de Otabek y Yuri suspiró.

Nuestro cumpleañero comenzó a sentirse mal por estar ahí, escuchando esa conversación y por ver a Yuri, tan pensativo, sentado a su cama donde segundos antes se había notado tan feliz. ¿Qué significaba todo? Le alegraba saber que Yuri quería quedarse varios días, pero, ¿a qué costo?

—Tal vez tenga razón Yakov. Después de todo, yo estoy aquí, y él no ha llegado. Supuse que Beka estaría aquí cuando llegara, pero él debe de tener cientos de amigos que le han de haber preparado una fiesta y yo solo vine con un pastel a desearle un feliz cumpleaños, cuando, en efecto, ni siquiera sé si él... si yo le -declaró Yuri, echándose a la cama, mientras abrazaba sus piernas—... Tal vez es mejor que me vaya.

Y dicho esto, se paró de la cama, acomodó la almohada y se acercó a recoger a Potya, mientras Altin sentía que se le iba el alma porque ya no podía salir, no tras escuchar todo eso, aunque tampoco iba a dejar que se marchara. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una gran idea... Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a J.J., quien se la vivía en las redes sociales.

_"Necesito que le marques a Yuri y cuando te conteste finjas que no lo oyes nada, le pides que se mueva de lugar o que salga a la calle para que lo oigas, y cuando escuches que lo haga, hazle una plática corta. Te debo una"_

De inmediato dos palomitas azules le indicaron a Beka que su mensaje estaba leído.

_"Ok, pero quiero el chisme completo"_

Y tras ello, el teléfono de Yuri, sonó.

—Hola. Ah, eres tú J.J., ¿Qué quieres? -escuchó el kazajo, atento a ver si J.J. obraba bien el plan—. ¿Cómo que no me escuchas?, deja me muevo- y comenzó, al oír que funcionaba, a salir del armario, dirigiéndose a salir del lugar—. Eres un inútil J.J., deja salgo a la terraza. ¿Ya me escuchas bien?

Y mientras el rubio estaba fuera, Beka aprovechó para salir de su apartamento, en silencio, solo siendo observado por Potya. Se quedó a la puerta, escuchando cuando Yuri colgaba el teléfono tras reclamarle a J.J. su incompetencia para llamar por teléfono. Esa señal, el colgar, lo llevaron a fingir empezar a abrir la puerta, dándole tiempo suficiente al ruso de esconderse... Y eso hizo, porque al él entrar, no lo vio por ningún lado.

Parecía que lo había logrado...

Entonces, salió el rubio corriendo de sorpresa, gritando al tiempo.

—¡SORPRESA!

—¡YURI! —pudo por fin gritar él, y se abrazaron al unísono. Un abrazo largo, en silencio y cargado de muchos sentimientos.

—A que te sorprendí, ¿verdad?

—Si, lo hiciste. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Pues es mi se-cre-to. Pero no podía no desearte feliz cumpleaños en persona. Perdona si te causo molestias.

—No, para nada. Al contrario, me encanta que estés aquí. Gracias por venir.

Ambos se sonrieron, y Yuri señaló el pastel listo.

—Antes de encenderlo, debo de ir por algo, espera —pidió Yuri y fue a la habitación, dejando al kazajo con una culpa enorme por mentirle al chico sobre lo que había pasado minutos antes.

De pronto, solo se escuchó un "¡EH"!, y Yuri salió, con Potya en brazos, a encontrarse con el cumpleañero. Pero, lucía furioso.

—¿Qué pasa Yuri?

—Otabek... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escondido aquí?

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

—Fui por Potya, y tuve que jalarlo de bajo la cama. Y vi tu mochila de entrenamiento ahí. Cuando llegué hace rato, no estaba ahí, lo sé porque tuve que sacar a Potya hace rato también de ahí.

—Puedo explicarlo, lo siento —respondió Otabek, regañado y mirando la furia del ruso.

—No tienes que explicar, es tu casa. Solo que, me siento como un tonto —expuso Yuri, apenadísimo—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya —y Potya saltó de sus brazos.

—No, espera, no lo hagas —pidió Otabek, tomando la mano derecha del chico—. Lamento haberte jugado la broma, en serio, quería sorprenderte a ti, pero luego, ya no encontré el modo de salir sin justamente, avergonzarte por eso. Lo siento muchísimo, y más por arruinar tu sorpresa. Sé que vienes de muy lejos y básicamente, sin permiso. En serio, te lo agradezco tanto. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

—Pues... Solo puedo perdonarte porque es tu cumpleaños... —chistó Yuri, torciendo su boca.

Ambos se miraron y Otabek le sonrió.

—Gracias en serio Yuri. Por venir hoy —agregó Bekka, acomodando suavemente un mechón de cabello del rubio detrás de su oreja.

—Emmm, pues, podemos ir a que partas tu pastel y pidas un deseo.

—Ya no necesito pedir deseos, porque ya estás tú aquí.

—No digas esas cosas, que solo una vez al año puede uno pedir deseos por cumpleaños y...

—Y el que estés hoy celebrando conmigo es un sueño hecho realidad, Yura.

Los dos se sonrieron, y Yuri, rojo, solo atinó a apagar correr a encender el pastel y apagar las luces. Uno y otro se pararon frente al pastel y Yuratchka comenzó a cantarle "feliz cumpleaños", mientras el arrullo de las velas los iluminaba.

Cuando hubo acabado, el silencio llenó el espacio.

—Ahora si debes pedir tu deseo Beka —confirió Yuri, con lo que Altin se recargó en la mesa, alzándose sobre el pastel para besar los labios dulces de Plisetsky, ante su asombro y su rubor.

La cera se derretía, Potya los observaba, sus labios espacio no dejaban y se detenía en ambos su respiración.

Cuando por fin dejaron de besarse, Otabek se reincorporó a su lugar y dijo solamente:

—Ya lo pedí y ya lo obtuve —y sopló las velas, dejando el lugar en la sombra. Segundos después, las luces se encendieron de nueva cuenta gracias a Otabek, descubriendo a un Yuri aún atónito, tocando sus labios—. Me gustas mucho Yuri.

—Y tú a mí, Otabek.

Y así, ambos se sonrieron de nueva cuenta, con total dulzura, cuando Potya salvaje apareció de la nada, brincando a la mesa, cayendo directamente al pastel, llenando el aire y a ellos de betún, pan y relleno, haciéndolos gritar al unísono:

—¡POTYA!

**Fin**


End file.
